Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 065
のコンボ | romaji = Mariku Shidō Kami no Konbo | japanese translated = Marik Moves - God Combo | episode number = 065 | japanese air date = July 24, 2001 | english air date = March 8, 2003 | japanese opening = S H U F F L E | japanese ending = The Afternoon of that Day あの の | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "Mime Control, Part 1", known as "Marik Moves - God Combo" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on July 24, 2001, and in the United States on March 8, 2003. Major Events *Strings, controlled by Marik via Millennium Rod, duels with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" against Yami Yugi. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Strings, Part 1 Turn 1: Strings Strings draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Humanoid Slime" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Strings Strings draws "Worm Drake" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Humanoid Slime" with "Worm Drake" and Fusion Summon "Humanoid Worm Drake" (2200/2000) in Attack Position. Since Fusion Monsters cannot attack during the turn they are Fusion Summoned, Strings activates his face-down "Quick Attack" to bypass that rule. "Humanoid Worm Drake" attacks "Gazelle", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Humanoid Worm Drake" to Strings' Fusion Deck and Special Summon both "Humanoid Slime" (800/2000) and "Worm Drake" (1400/1500) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and Strings chooses not to attack. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Buster Blader". He then Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. "Beta The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys "Worm Drake" (Strings 4000 → 3700). "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" attacks and destroys "Humanoid Slime" (Strings 3700 → 3000). Turn 5: Strings Strings draws "Revival Jam" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/500) in Defense Position. He then activates "Jam Breeding Machine". Now during each of Strings' turns, A Slime Token will be Special Summoned to Strings' side of the field in Attack Position. If Strings summons any other monsters besides Slime Tokens, "Jam Breeding Machine" will be destroyed. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. Yami Yugi's hand contains "Buster Blader", "Spellbinding Circle", "Dark Magician", and "Magical Hats". He then Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Tribute Summon "Buster Blader" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. "Buster Blader" attacks and destroys "Revival Jam". Since "Revival Jam" is destroyed, it revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position via its own effect. Turn 7: Strings Strings' hand contains "Pot of Greed" and "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Strings draws "Jam Defender". Strings then activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon one "Slime Token" to his side of the field (500/500) in Attack Position. Strings Sets a card. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Buster Blader" attacks "Slime Token", but Strings activates his face-down "Jam Defender" to redirect the attack to "Revival Jam". "Buster Blader" destroys "Revival Jam" instead, but "Revival Jam" revives itself (1500/500) in Defense Position shortly after. Turn 9: Strings Strings draws "Nightmare's Steelcage". Strings then activates activates the effect of "Jam Breeding Machine" to Special Summon another "Slime Token" to his side of the field (500/500) in Attack Position. He then activates Nightmare's Steelcage". Now for two turns, no monsters on either side of the field can attack. Duel continues next episode. Changes to the English Version * In the dub, Yami Yugi's transparent spirit looks around and senses a "darkness approaching" and then disappears, while in the original, although his spirit still looks around, it is Yugi who claims that something is coming after Yami disappears. * In the dub, Marik needs to defeat Yami Yugi in a duel in order to claim his puzzle and send him to the Shadow Realm. In the original Japanese version, Strings will simply immidiately hunt down and kill Yugi should he lose the duel. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added at the end of the dub episode. Errors * When "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" is summoned in the dub, its DEF is shown to be 2100. * When Strings draws "Worm Drake" in the dub, it is shown to be a Level 8 or higher monster instead of Level 4. * When Strings summons his first slime token, "Revival Jam" is not on his duel disk. * In the dub, when Strings sets a card ("Jam Defender"), "Jam Breeding Machine" is shown on his Monster Card Zone instead of "Revival Jam") * In the Japanese, when Buster Blader is in Yugi's hand, it is shown to be a level 6 monster instead of a level 7. * In the dub, when Strings activates "Polymerization", a "De-Fusion" card appears instead. This is corrected on the DVD that includes the episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes